


Unhinged

by Marquiskilljoy



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquiskilljoy/pseuds/Marquiskilljoy
Summary: Vera surprises Brian in the bedroom.





	Unhinged

Vera sat Brian down in the chair, and with a soft ‘click’, handcuffed his hands behind him.

“I wanted to try out something… different.” She said softly, reappearing in front of the Ghoul. She bat her eyelids at him as she got on her knees, hands reaching forward to rub the insides of his thighs.

“‘An’ what’s that, Boss?” He smirked, the only thing he could do in this situation. Vera didn’t reply, instead she groped at his cock, rubbing it from the outside of his trousers- her red eyes filled with hunger - so much so that she reached for his belt, dragging it down his legs forcefully. Once satisfied that she has enough room to do her work she gripped him, artfully using one hand to rub him up and down slowly. 

“You look especially tasty tonight, so I thought I’d give you a treat.” With a smile that would instantly stop the hearts of lesser monsters, she moved forward, her lips wrapping around the end of his dick. She slowly began to lick it, using her tongue to lick along it’s entire length. Brian huffed, letting himself enjoy the sensations of her mouth. That is, until her jaw unhinged.

Vera took the entire length in one go, also threatening to take his balls in too. Brian jumped, pushing away from her in fear of her outright chewing his dick off, although it safely slid out of her throat.

“The fuck?” Was all he could manage as she wiped the spittle from her mouth.

“Didn’t you know? Gorgon’s are like prey mantises or black widows. We eat our male partners.” She joked, her eyes lighting up.

“You ain’t funny.” He spat, shifting in his seat. “…don’t stop.” 

“Now there’s something I like to see.” Vera purred, crawling forward towards Brian. “An attitude like that will take you far in the bedroom.” She grinned, her mouth chewing ever so slightly at the base of his shaft. She kissed it tenderly, her tongue surprisingly prehensile as it wrapped around Brian - Vera would drag it right to the head, manipulating it as best she could. Brian gasped softly, breath escaping his mouth as he watched this display.

“Fuckin’ hell, boss. Knew that tongue was good for more than jus’ talking.” His eyes were closed, mouth slightly agape, that is, until Vera bite down. “Hrnng.” was the only reaction from the Ghoul as he tensed up, eyes blinking open as Vera drooled the blackish blood back onto his cock, using it for lubrication as she took the length into her throat once again. The Gorgon had surprise control over her throat muscles, as they contracted around his dick, squeezing upon it - after all, with Brian’s inability to feel as much as anyone else she would need to work harder. Even so, this situation only worked more to amp him up, the feeling of her teeth exciting him more. 

She came up for air, strings of saliva and blood dripping from her mouth as she breathed heavily, her hand coming up to pull on him in a vigorous motion.

“Aw, s-shit.” It was safe to say that he was getting close now, the pleasurable feeling of her wiry fingers mixing with the wetness almost more than he could handle. Seeing how he was acting, Vera prepped herself, her tongue licking his tip as she awaited for him to reach his limit. Closer now, as his breath quickened, eliciting soft moans from her…

And…

There.

He erupted, straining against the handcuffs as a stream of cum shot over Vera. Aspasia hissed at being covered, the line falling against Vera’s eyes and mouth as she caught it, licking it down with a sneer.

“My, lucky me.” She snarled, wiping the gooey substance from her eyes, and licking it off of her fingers.


End file.
